I Wish You Would Step Back From That Ledge
by AUOH
Summary: Jason's dad has died, he's suffering from extreme depression. He's about to throw himself off a building, will the person who loves him be able to save him from suicide? TAYLOR, this one's for you. ONESHOT. REVIEW.


**For Taylor,  
I hope you all enjoy,  
it's strictly a one-shot, i'm not continuing this.  
Review please.  
xoxo.**

Taylor walked into the studio, pulling her hood down and feeling her tangled hair lift to the top of her head. She didn't really care, she just brushed out the knots with her fingers and swung the door to the recording room open. She saw Shane through the glass window recording his vocals. Nate was scribbling things down onto a piece of paper with a pained expression on his face. When the door, which was opened with a lot of force, hit the wall- Nate jumped up.

"Taylor!" He cried, running to her and grabbing her shoulders, "He's destructive, he's out of control, I have no idea what to do."

Taylor looked into Nate's eyes, they were pleading with her to act on Jason's depression. She hadn't realized how bad it had gotten until Shane's phone call which she recieved moments before arrival. Nate's eyes looked tired, dreary and empty, she couldn't even remember the original band. By original, she meant the old Connect three, before Jason's dad's death. Carefree, young and happy, was who they used to be. Now they had minds of thirty year olds, they seemed to know too much for their age, they had gone through a lot in the past two weeks. The old Connect Three seemed very, very long ago and she only wished she could've changed the traffic two weeks ago.

"Where is he?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Nate offered a weak smile and patted her blonde hair, "He went for a walk. But don't go looking outside, he wouldn't leave, he doesn't talk to fans anymore remember?"

It was retorhical, of course, Nate was just making a point. It was true though, Jason hadn't spoken to a fan in ages. He barely spoke to his band members, or his girlfriend. Taylor had been dating Jason since July, they had met at Camp. She couldn't resist on telling the world how much she loved him, but he was different now. She and Jason had spent a half an hour all together talking during the past two weeks. At the funeral, which she sat next to him, holding his trembling hand, he didn't even look at her. After it, when he began destructing his hotel room, he didn't give her an answer to her many questions. Now, she had been given the call, the one that she never wished to recieve.

"I-Is is really bad?" She asked, now staring deep into her friend's eyes, "Like, what we talked about, that bad?"

Nate pressed his lips together and shut his eyes, nodding. That's when Taylor almost lost it, her knees gently buckled and her palms began to shake. Suicide had been on their minds for a while now. Shane wouldn't have it, he wouldn't even say the word, but she and Nate had a good, mature discussion about it. Jason's actions were leading in that direction, so far that they had to worry about him ending his life. So that had been on her mind the entire way over and it was making her eyes burn and her head spin.

She pushed away from Nate and exited the room. She made a bee-line for the elevator, which was being packed with managers and assistants. Taylor quickly decided that the stairs would be a faster escape. Up eight stories and then many more, she was finally at the roof, praying that she made a mistake running all of the way up here. She walked up passed the various constructed pieces and saw Jason standing on the edge of the building. She almost screamed, but she didn't want to frighten him and make him fall, instead she clutched her chest and let out a silent yell, beginning to cry.

"Jace?" she whispered.

Jason, who's face was plastered in tears and bright red, turned to look at her. He stumbled a bit, making her scream, so he immediatly backed up at fell onto his butt.

Taylor ran towards him, kneeling down and wiping his eyes with her shirt, "Oh my god, what are you doing?" she spat, ignoring her own tears while she cleaned off his face, "Not even a good-bye, you were going to kill yourself and leave me here?!"

Jason looked up at her, with a painful expression, "It'd be easier," he slurred.

She cringed and pulled her face back as the stench of alchohol seeped through Jason's breath. He shut his eyes, but the tears continued to drip down his cheeks like never ending rivers. He was pale as a ghost, he already looked dead, but she was trying with all of her might to change that.

"Have you been drinking?" Taylor asked him, though she knew the answer.

He opened his eyes, just to roll them, "No," he sighed.

Taylor groaned and propped him up so that he was in a sitting position. She rubbed his back to soothe him, but he was getting angry. He pushed her away from him, literally. Her body collided with the concrete, making a loud thud, he head instantly throbbing. He glanced down at her, but didn't apologize, he just turned back to the edge. Taylor, who's head was bleeding, reached into her pocket to text Nate without Jason's intellegence. _Roof. Now, he's going to jump. - Tay._She felt her head and when she saw the blood, felt like throwing up. If anything, though, she knew that she'd have to be strong and in control for Jaosn right now. So, on two wobbly legs, she stood up and took her hand away from her skull.

"Jason, don't do it," she pleaded, her blue eyes shedding tears incontrollably, "You know that I love you. Shane, Nate, your fans," she didn't know what else to say, or who else to say. Everything important to Jason didn't seem like enough to convince him out of his already planned decision.

He turned to look at her, "I loved my dad," he said, still slurring, "He's gone now."

"But Jason, i'm still here," Taylor tried again, holding out her arms and looking into his eyes, "I need you, you can't do this. Not right now, you have so much going for you."

Jason rolled his eyes and let out a loud snort, "I have nothing without my dad," he cried, "He taught me everything. Sports, school, even how to play a guitar. I _need _him here, Taylor, but you don't see him dropping down from the sky to rescue me, do you?" with a death glare, he edged forwards just a bit more, Taylor screamed in fear.

"JASON!"

Both people turned to see a curly mop of hair, followed by many people running towards them. Jason glanced at Taylor's face, looking at her in discust. Nate was at her side in a second, he stopped to examine her head momentarily, before turning quickly to Jason. Shane appeared next, a bold expression on his face, like he was demanding himself not to break down. Jason let out a scary, wretched laugh, pretending to fall forwards again. Taylor screamed once more and nearly toppled to the ground. Nate caught her arm and secured her.

Shane finally had to say something, "Jason, buddy, what are you doing?"

Jason stared at the traffic below and muttered, "Going to live with my dad."

Shane turned to look at Taylor, horror in his eyes. She reached behind Nate and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. Nate glanced behind him to his body guards and managers. They all looked like they were in complete angst. Luckily, their parents hadn't joined them in this recording session, or Jason's mom would've been a mess.

"YOUR MOM NEEDS YOU!" Taylor finally yelled.

Jason turned back to her and stared into her eyes, "My mom?" he whispered, she swallowed then nodded. Jason took a step backwards, so Nate and Shane both looked at her, pleading with her to continued.

She wiped her eyes and looked at her boyfriend, "She loves you and she needs you here," she continued, "I love you too, I need you."

Jason stepped back again and turned to Taylor, who was frozen, her head still bleeding. He took another shaky step and then fell forwards, burying his head in her hair so she could hold him and secure his position. He started sobbing, shaking her entire body. She bawled with him, brushing her fingers through his hair, "It's okay," she whispered, glancing at a crying Shane from the corner of her eyes, "We're going to get you help."


End file.
